Marieksels Fanfics/Nerd Squad
((Note:' ''Nerd Squad is een verhaal dat eigenlijk helemaal niks met Warrior Cats te maken heeft, dus als dit niet op deze wiki mag staan mag deze pagina verwijderd worden.)) Andere sites waar dit verhaal op staat Dit verhaal staat ook op Wattpad, maar is niet enkel daar en op deze wiki te vinden. Ik heb namelijk ook een website/forum aangemaakt waar ik het verhaal op zet en ook nog eens dingen zoals informatie en plaatjes van de karakters (zodat ik deze wiki niet vol spam met dingen die helemaal niks met Warrior Cats te maken hebben). Deze site is hier te vinden. Het Verhaal 'K'''orte '''b'eschrijving'' De Nerd Squad is een groep leerlingen van Cornar, een school voor jongeren met speciale krachten. Deze groep wordt geleid door een achttienjarige jongen wiens codenaam Shade is. Er zijn nog enkele andere leden van de Nerd Squad, zoals Burst, Slowmo en de Emerald Knight. Maar dit verhaal gaat niet over één van hen. Dit verhaal gaat over het jongste en nieuwste lid van de Nerd Squad, dit verhaal gaat over Cattack. I'''ntro Wij zijn de Nerd Squad. Tenminste.. Dat is hoe wij onszelf noemen. De Nerd Squad is een groepje dat uit vijf leerlingen van Cornar bestaat. Cornar is een school waar jongeren met speciale krachten leren om deze krachten te gebruiken. Vraag me niet waar de naam “Nerd Squad” vandaan komt, want daar heb ik zelf weinig verstand van. Wie ik ben? Ik ben Cattack, het jongste en nieuwste lid van de groep. Zoals mijn codenaam waarschijnlijk al doet vermoeden, heb ik wel wat dingen weg van een kat, waaronder het goede evenwichtsvermogen en de scherpe klauwen. Hoewel ik zei dat ik het nieuwste lid van de Nerd Squad ben, ben ik al zeker anderhalf jaar lid van deze groep. De leider van de Nerd Squad staat bekend onder de codenaam Shade, hij heeft de kracht van shadowmanipulation, wat betekend dat hij schaduwen kan laten vervormen en zelfs zelf kan verdwijnen in de schaduwen. Verder hebben we nog Burst, Slowmo en Emerald Knight, maar hen kom je later nog wel tegen. Cornar is niet de enige school hier die leerlingen met speciale krachten aanneemt, je hebt ook nog Metor. Metor en Cornar zijn opgericht door twee broers, Metor en Cornar waren hun namen, die hun wijsheden over hun krachten wilden delen met jongere mensen. De twee scholen waren oorspronkelijk één school, maar door een ongeluk tussen de twee oprichters heeft Metor een aparte school opgericht. Ik weet niet zo heel veel van het ongeluk omdat het al lang geleden gebeurd is en het me eigenlijk weinig interesseert, maar ik weet wel dat Metor na het ongeluk zich tegen Cornar had gekeerd. De Metor school is dus een soort tegenpool van de Cornar school, de leerlingen van Metor leren ook een beetje andere dingen dan Cornar-leerlingen. Verder is er niet zo heel veel te vertellen, tenminste niet iets wat echt interessant is... ''H'''oofdstuk '''1 Er klonken drie snelle, harde kloppen op haar slaapkamerdeur en bijna meteen schoot het meisje dat in bed lag overeind. Ze keek met slaperige ogen naar haar wekker, die 07:24 aangaf. “Aisha, wakker worden!” de stem van een man klonk van de andere kant van de deur. “Hmm-hmm!” Was het antwoord dat Aisha haar vader gaf terwijl ze haar benen over de rand van het bed zwaaide. “Mrrauw!” Het geluid van een kat klonk van onder het bed en niet veel later kwam een kleine lapjeskat onder het bed vandaan gekropen. Aisha glimlachte even naar de kat. “Goedemorgen, Eve,” zei het bruinharige meisje terwijl ze de slaap uit haar ogen probeerde te wrijven. “Hoe ben je op mijn kamer terecht gekomen?” Die zin werd gevolgd door een grote gaap. “Goedemorgen!” miauwde Eve vrolijk tegen Aisha en wreef met haar kopje langs een van de benen van het meisje. Aisha stond op en begon zich om te kleden, want in haar pyjama naar school gaan leek haar niet bepaald een goed idee. Nadat ze klaar was met omkleden en de bruine ontploffing van krullen de haar haar moest voorstellen een beetje had geprobeerd te borstelen, liep ze naar de keuken. Eve volgde haar op de voet. Aisha pakte een kom en schudde er wat cornflakes en melk in. Zo, dat was haar ontbijt. Tijdens het eten kletste Aisha een beetje met haar moeder en met Eve, hoewel Aisha zelf de enige was die Eve echt kon verstaan. “Ik ga richting school,” zei Aisha tegen haar moeder terwijl ze Eve een aai over haar kopje gaf. “Heb een fijne dag op school,” zei haar moeder voordat het meisje de voordeur uit liep. Aisha stond bij haar fiets en checkte nog één keer of alles in haar rugzak zat. “Jep, alles zit er in.” mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze pakte haar telefoon even uit de tas, deed haar oortjes in en zette een leuk muziekje aan voor tijdens het fietsen. Eve was haar gevolgd, zoals de lapjeskat meestal deed als de brunette in haar buurt was. “Ik hoop dat je een purrfecte dag hebt!” miauwde de gevlekte poes tegen haar vlak voordat ze wegfietste. Het fietsen naar school ging redelijk snel, aangezien ze het grootste deel van de reis de wind mee had. Niet dat dat echt een voordeel was, want dat zou betekenen dat ze op de terugweg bijna de hele weg wind tegen zou hebben. Toen ze het schoolterrein op gefietst kwam, zag ze dat ze een van de eersten was. Aisha stapte af en zette haar omafiets in de fietsenstalling. Cornar was een kleine school in vergelijking met de meeste middelbare scholen, qua leerlingen en qua gebouw. Metor, de school die aan de andere kant van de stad lag, was een stuk groter. Dit was omdat die school zowel “normale” leerlingen als leerlingen met speciale krachten aannam, in tegenstelling tot Cornar, die alleen jongeren met speciale krachten aanneemt. Aisha liep het schoolplein op. Er waren enkele andere leerlingen die waarschijnlijk aan het wachten waren tot de bel ging of tot hun vrienden ook op school zouden aankomen. Ze liep naar een van de houten picknicktafels die dicht bij de bovenbouw-ingang van de school stonden en ging zitten, wachtend tot haar vrienden er waren. De eerste van haar vrienden die het schoolplein op liep was Russel. Russel was een grote, stevig gebouwde jongen met donkerbruin haar. Hij liep op een normaal tempo naar Aisha toe en grijnsde. Waarschijnlijk zouden verschillende mensen die gezichtsuitdrukking van Russel eng vinden, maar Aisha vond het alleen maar grappig. “Goedemorgen!” zei Aisha vrolijk tegen hem, waarop ze hetzelfde woord terugkreeg als antwoord. “Nog iets interessants gedaan?” vroeg ze. “Niet echt..” zei Russel nadat hij tegenover haar aan de picknicktafel was gaan zitten. “En jij?” Aisha haalde haar schouders een beetje op. “Ook niet echt..” antwoordde ze. Na die zin bleef het even stil, want Russel had zijn koptelefoon opgezet en was nu waarschijnlijk metal of iets dergelijks aan het luisteren. Ze draaide zich weer om richting het schoolplein en zag dat Lucas en Quinn nu ook het schoolplein op kwamen. Lucas en Quinn waren de twee oudste leden van de Nerd Squad en zaten op dit moment beiden in het laatste schooljaar. “Yo, Nerds!” was het eerste wat Quinn zei toen hij bij de picknicktafel was aangekomen en plofte daarna aan de rechterkant langs Aisha neer op het bankje neer dat aan de tafel vastzat. Aisha draaide zich weer zodat ze weer op een normale manier aan de tafel zat. “Hoi Quinn. Goedemorgen Poedel.” zei ze met een lach tegen de twee jongens, waarvan er eentje nog naast de tafel stond. “Meurgen,” zei Lucas voordat hij ging zitten. “En ik ben GEEN poedel!” Aisha dacht dat ze door de krullerige bos donkerblonde haren van de jongen een soort vlam in zijn ogen kon zien branden, maar betwijfelde dat omdat zijn ogen eigenlijk vrijwel altijd verborgen zaten achter zijn krullende haar. “Oh...” De brunette keek even naar het oppervlak van de tafel, misschien was het niet zo verstandig geweest om hem poedel te noemen… Ze bleef even naar het houten tafelblad staren terwijl ze Quinn hoorde praten over League of Legends, waarvan Aisha wist dat het een game was. “Hoi,” klonk het ineens links van haar. Aisha keek geschrokken naar links en zag Bastian staan. “Bastian!” zei ze, haar stem was redelijk luid van de schrik. “Je liet me schrikken.” De bruinharige jongen zei niks terug, maar grinnikte alleen. Hij ging naast Russel aan de tafel zitten en begon deel te nemen aan het gesprek. Het onderwerp van het gesprek tussen de jongens was nu niet meer League, maar iets heel anders wat Aisha niet echt begreep, daarom bleef de brunette maar stil tot het onderwerp zou veranderen in iets waar ze wel over mee zou kunnen praten. Helaas voor haar gebeurde dat niet en luisterde ze maar gewoon naar haar vrienden tot de schoolbel ging. Bastian was ineens verdwenen, merkte ze op, waarschijnlijk was hij al binnen, in de klas.. Die jongen gebruikte zijn kracht misschien iets te vaak voor redelijk nutteloze dingen. Aisha stond op en liep richting de ingang voor de bovenbouw en daarna richting de klas waar ze moest zijn. Een nieuwe schooldag was begonnen. Categorie:Marieksels fanfics